callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Direct Neural Interface
Name The feature this page was created for was originally a typo on Charlie Intel the actual in-game feature is called 'Direct Neural Interface'. The Direct Neural Interface (DNI) connects the brain (neural) directly to cybernetic parts of a soldier and allows it to be controlled in an interface. These are the cyber core abilities. As a request, please remove this page from the the 'Weapons of Black Ops 3 ' table and replace it with a similar page with the correct spelling. The Charlie Intel page was accurate with the exception of the typo. ACDExDucky (talk) 12:39, June 28, 2015 (UTC)Ducky :Incorrect name does not warrant a brand new page. You could use to rename the page to its proper name. 13:04, June 28, 2015 (UTC) :Do you have evidence to back up your claim? 13:30, June 28, 2015 (UTC) :Unfortunately, multiple people used Charlie Intel as there only source and have incorrectly been using this name. Charlie Intel gave no source, but here is the official Activision Blog : "Empowered by Direct Neural Interface (DNI) technology, players will assume the role of Black Ops soldiers" I will move the page following your instructions. ACDExDucky (talk) 17:56, June 29, 2015 (UTC) A warning for this page? I'm not complaining; it just seems interesting that this page would have a warning about possible disturbing content. I clicked on a link for the DNI thinking "Ah okay; a page describing the DNI," and then up top there's a warning. But I guess it makes sense; when you think about it, explicit content involving the brain can be pretty disturbing....though I wasn't impacted or anything. At least you guys didn't call it a "Trigger Warning". xD Dave55811 (talk) 05:09, December 30, 2015 (UTC) :Define "disturbing content". And while it's not something I like citing often, one must remember this is a Wikia site for an 18/M rated game, ergo, some pages may contain content meant for a more mature audience. 09:45, December 30, 2015 (UTC) ::hes referring to the warning at the top of the page about "inappropriate, shocking, or offensive" content, which is referring to the image in the page of taylor ripping out his dni. 21:59, December 30, 2015 (UTC) :::I don't see how that image is that disturbing. There is hardly any blood, and much less blood, for that matter, than many other images on the wiki. 05:58, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Well it wasn't until a little while later that I discovered that other pages on this Wiki have the same warning. Though, personally, I think it's weird to see warnings in a game that is directed at mature audiences. Like I said, I'm not complaining, and I'm not trying to nit-pick. I was just saying that it was interesting to see a warning message, and since there are other pages with warning messages, the first encounter involved the DNI. Dave55811 (talk) 07:10, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Eh, I just wanted to put it there simply because despite its low texture quality, the image of literally opening and ripping something from the back your neck is kinda nasty. And we do have too. 07:44, December 31, 2015 (UTC) :It seems kind of pointless to have that warning on the page in a series where the player can actively take part in torture, the execution of unarmed prisoners and the slaughter of civilians during a terrorist attack. Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 08:02, December 31, 2015 (UTC) ::Those acts are the reasons Graphic Content Filter and ability to skip No Russian/Davis Family Vacation exist. 09:52, December 31, 2015 (UTC) :::Doesn't the Filter remove/censor the scene of Taylor ripping out his DNI though? Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 17:39, December 31, 2015 (UTC) ::::Not sure, but my point was that people who are still shocked by gore and explicit content (and hence use GCF) can and should still be able to browse this wiki fairly well. 02:49, January 1, 2016 (UTC) @laagone I get that. Like I said above, if you think about it, explicit content involving the brain can be pretty disturbing, or at least creepy to observe. I also saw that scene in Black Ops 3 where Taylor rips out the DNI from the back of his neck; it's like he's ripping something from his spine, and the pieces resemble the structuring of vertebrae. But that's because the DNI is so integrated into the human body that forced removal of it will cause significant damage, especially in the brain, hence why it could be seen as creepy or disturbing. But, I'm just opinionated like that. I guess the reason for my post about this page having a warning message was just to have a little light-hearted discussion about how I was like "What? A warning message? lol". Dave55811 (talk) 16:39, December 31, 2015 (UTC) : Just for the note - i see why the warning is there, i don't turn the graphic content filter off because it affects the experience negatively - but i always skip the last scene in Lotus Towers because of Taylor ripping what looks essentially like a piece of his brain out - as for previous events in the series like Terrorist attacks and murdering prisoners/civilians, they don't bother me, because they are nowhere near as graphic, so the warning makes sense to some, while others may not see it as necessary, but it shoukd stay just to be safe 17:40, December 31, 2015 (UTC) :Fair enough, I'm sure it's completely unexpected, so I see why it should warrant it. 02:34, January 1, 2016 (UTC)